


完敗型專業選手

by Jocelyne



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocelyne/pseuds/Jocelyne
Summary: 靈感來源於janiben根本就是胡鬧的我愛你小劇場
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 5





	完敗型專業選手

在與村上信五是何種關係這類命題中，橫山裕的回答通常為無解。

翻一翻前提條件，

同等性別，同等職業，相處時間大於等於人生中的一半，上限為無限。

無視著年下不嫌事大的起哄和同年好友信口胡說的夫婦，

彆扭的中年男人日復一日的嚴格履行著距離自己戀人越來越遠的政策。

然後這種做為就又招致了自己更不願意看到的後果。

「最近和ヒナちゃん關係好嗎。」

又來了，這種目的明顯到不能再明顯的調笑，

橫山裕一仰頭把手裡的生啤全數灌進喉嚨，連帶著把那句不懷好意的問句也深深的吞進肚子裡。

才不要回答你，他瞇著眼睛看著對面趴在桌上笑咪咪的大隻末子，不耐煩伸長胳膊去夠對面的那碟毛豆。

「就是啊ヨコ，這麼多年了，還害羞的連人家手都不好意思牽」

眼看就要到手的毛豆被すばる一把抄走放在了懷裡，

不僅丟了毛豆，欺負還成倍增加，

橫山裕選手今日的戰績，

完敗。

「這麼多年都沒給我們家的ヒナちゃん一個名份，差勁的男人啊」

哪來的你們家ヒナ，無奈的看著咬定主意今天絕對不會放過自己的兩個人，橫山裕只好抬起頭又招呼來了兩杯燒酒，快點把自己灌醉好了。

「欸聽說還絕對不一起吃飯的？」

「節目上的梗你們也真當真？」還是忍不住反駁了一句，橫山裕在兩個人突然發光的眼神中憋悶的拿起杯子就猛灌。

「果然有偷偷的一起吃飯吧！我就說！」末子又開始奇奇怪怪的OL語調，「欸～那ヨコさん你們吃飯都說什麼啊」

「就...普通的吃啊」在家吃飯有什麼好聊的。

耶橫山選手努力扳回一局！

「對著可愛的ヒナちゃん怎麼能沒什麼話好說！」沒得到什麼理想的八卦，大倉副會長氣憤填膺的關不住自己的手腳

可惜橫山裕選手勝利的喜悅還沒有太久，對方選手就發出了一技重擊。

「說喜歡他不就好了」

「欸？」差點就把還沒咽下去的烤魷魚噴到渋谷的臉上，橫山選手擦了擦嘴表示你說什麼我沒聽見。

「ヨコ你這樣不行啊不行。」渋谷選手挺起胸膛雙手抱胸緊抿著嘴眨著一雙大眼睛盯著橫山裕搖頭「ヒナ也就任由你這樣？」

「什麼啊他有哪裡可以嫌棄我嗎！」三杯燒酒兌烏龍下肚，橫山選手如願以償的開始享受神智不清如進雲端的飄渺感，「而且現在基本也沒什麼私下的見面時間啊」所以幹嘛都要怪我！

雖然勉強來說也是住到了一起，但是工作時間不一樣，別說飯了，在家裡都好久聽不到他說話的聲音。

還是小時候的ヒナ好，已經喝多的橫山裕開始控制不住大腦的思維，

小時候多好，睡不著還會找自己陪，

剛剛在一起的時候還會不管不顧的從背後抱過來軟軟的說著喜歡キミ。

哪像現在這個冷淡的大猩猩，

理都不會理自己。

啊，喜歡，喜歡啊！喜歡也根本好久都找不到機會說。

「所以啊，」大倉點了題，「歸根結底的原因就是橫山さん沒有告白嘛。」

「演唱會和節目不都說過了！」

氣勢十足的反駁又被扔了回來，

「犯規啊那樣，」嘲笑情侶向來不嫌事大，「大倉說的是認真的，認真的那種啊！」末了還理直氣壯的拿著筷子把桌子敲的叮噹響。

假裝被酒精熏紅了臉的感情差等生佯裝生氣的直嚷嚷，

「為什麼一定要我去告白啊！」

然後被一句輕飄飄的你難道不是在上面那個反擊了回去。

所以，

整件事情中最無辜的村上信五選手一開門就接到了不省人事眼睛亮晶晶的大齡醉鬼——整件事情最具有挑戰性的任務。

「ヒ～ナ～」大型障礙物開心的叫他。

無視橫山裕亂揮的手，身上衣服被蹭的像被龍捲風襲擊過一樣亂糟糟的村上信五忍著頭上的井字帶著他沒腦子的稻草人繼續回家的征途，

桃樂雛越過了衣堆山，跨過了沒心沒肺擋在路中間的掃地機器人，嚇跑了膽小的小獅子，終於經歷千辛萬苦到達家裡柔軟的大床。跪在醉倒的大號笨蛋身邊大口喘著氣。

「多大的人了，怎麼還會喝成這樣才回來。」

微啞的絮絮叨叨並沒有妨礙手上的作業，

和嫌棄的語氣相對的是輕輕拿著溫軟的毛巾一點一點的擦過懷裡人的額頭。

「因為ヒナ在嘛。」手就被輕易抓了過去握在他手心裡，大號笨蛋難得的撒嬌，

村上的嘴角偷偷勾起來一點，很快就壓了下去。

「你別以為這樣我就會不生氣。」

可惜喝醉的橫山裕拋去了該有的理智和矜持基本上可以等同於大型殺傷力武器。

「ヒ～ナ～」

費力的翻了個身，把乖乖跪在床上的村上信五壓在了懷裡，達成了目的之後還滿意的拍了拍懷裡人圓潤有彈性的臀部，

也沒看他的ヒナちゃん其實一點掙扎的意思都沒有。

「乾嘛啦。」被壓在身下沒法脫身，只好悶在他胸口懶洋洋的抱怨，

也許是橫山選手今天的態度意外的取悅了自家的小虎牙怪，以往頭部的劇痛今天並沒有上演，

「放開啦我還要給你去放洗澡水。」

然後被有力的臂膀一使勁攬了回去。

村上信五幾乎要懷疑橫山裕其實根本沒喝醉了。

他低頭看著死抱著自己不放的大型嬰幼兒，

說起來，每次阿橫有什麼事情想要說的時候，就會撒嬌呢。

「キミくん？」換了他更開心的稱呼，村上貼近他，

「ヒナ。」

「嗯。」

「ヒ，ナ。」他眨著眼睛不安的舔了舔飽滿的嘴唇。

「嗯，我在。」

「ヒナ...我...」

「嗯，我也喜歡你。」

拿起手機心情很好的看著坐在床上委屈的厥起飽滿水潤的嘴唇把自己揣成充氣包子的白皮，村上信五哼著歌進了浴室。

超直球村上信五選手對戰資深彆扭鬼橫山裕

村上信五選手完勝！

「可是ヒナ。」沒想著醉成這樣的人還有能力自己站起來，高興沒多一會的村上選手發現自己又被壓在了浴室洗面台前。

「我想說的是，」

橫山選手不輕不重的咬了一口自己不聽話的戀人，

「我愛你。」

哼，我才是上面那個。

現年36歲的橫山裕選手，不論在哪個程度上

今天都是完敗的一天♂

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感來源於janiben根本就是胡鬧的我愛你小劇場


End file.
